The Talk
by NerdBurga
Summary: A different version of Logan's and Bobby's talk at the start of the second movie. Logan's looking out for his girl and making sure Bobby's intentions are pure. Poor Bobby just can't seem to say anything right. Not quite ROGAN, maybe a tiny bit at the end. Just the protective Wolverine we all love.


**Just something that's been floating around my head for a while... I'm halfway through an NCIS/Supernatural crossover right now, so I didn't want to spend too much time on this. Should be a oneshot, but if enough people like the story, I might be able to add one more chapter - not sure yet. Enjoy :)**

Logan sighed as he walked through the moonlit hallways of Mutant High as it was so affectionately named by the students. He couldn't bring himself to relax. His journey to Alkali Lake had felt so long and arduous, and for what? Snow and ruins. Talk about fruitless.

He turned the corner to see a young kid sitting in front of the TV, restlessly blinking his eyes as the channels changed.

"Couldn't sleep?" The boy asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You're awake," came the simple reply. Only a few more words were passed between the two mutants before Logan moved on. The place was eerily quiet, with no students running around and none of the X-Men present. The return back to the mansion had been just about as satisfying as the journey Logan came from. The Professor was being just as cryptic as usual, Scott was still his asshole self and Jean was still with said asshole.

One thing that had changed was Rogue. Logan could sense that from the moment he lay eyes on the kid. It wasn't just the physical differences, the longer hair and added centimetres in length. It was her whole attitude, her whole demeanour. Suddenly Marie was happier and more confident. He was sure he'd never seen her smile like that before she welcomed him back.

Maybe it hadn't been all that sudden. Maybe the change had occurred gradually and he just hadn't been here to witness it. Logan attempted to ignore the pang of guilt accompanied by that particular train of thought. It's not like she had needed him the past few months. She'd always been fine on her own, and now she had new company anyway. New friends. A boyfriend, even.

What was the kid's name? Bobby? Logan hadn't decided how he felt about that boy yet. Hadn't had enough time to scope him out. He couldn't help but be a bit worried, suspicious even. He knew Marie had always tried to be tough, but there was a more delicate, sensitive side to her, the side he had promised to protect, to look after.

Logan couldn't help but wonder; did that promise include boys?

The Wolverine rubbed his knuckles restlessly, deep in thought, continuing to walk aimlessly through the mansion. It wasn't long before his feet, and possibly his nose, led him to the kitchen. And what do you know, there was Ice-Boy now, digging into some ice-cream. Of course.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" Logan asked as he opened the fridge.

"Apparently not."

"There any beer?"

Bobby seemed surprised at the question. "This is a school."

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah, that's a no," he replied with a small laugh. Eventually he pointed Logan to the Soda, and chilled a bottle for him.

Maybe he isn't so bad, thought Logan. But he still wasn't feeling at ease.

"So you and Rogue, huh?"

"Yeah," muttered Bobby. He seemed almost surprised himself. Logan didn't blame him. For that.

"So how do you, uh…"

"Well, we haven't, yet," was Bobby's answer. Logan raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'd like to, but we haven't - " Logan's eyebrow went up further. He was suddenly glad he was checking this guy out. He had to sniff out his intentions. Bobby realised he'd said the wrong thing, and, looking sheepish, went back to his ice-cream.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure how these things went, but determined to give it a shot. "Listen, I hope you're with her for the right reasons." Bobby looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. "I mean, you know you can't… get too close to her, right?"

"Yeah of course," Bobby reassured. "We're sort of working on it though." Wolverine swallowed down a growl threatening to escape. He pointed an accusing finger at Bobby while still holding the glass bottle.

"Look bub, I want to know you're with her for the right reasons. If you're pressuring her into anything…"

"Of course not!" Bobby exclaimed. He looked genuinely shocked at the accusation, which was a good sign. "Look, I really like Rogue. I mean, sure I wanna be… ah, you know, closer to her." The growl wasn't quite hidden this time. Bobby continued quickly, "_but_ I can deal with how we are now."

"How noble of you," muttered Logan sarcastically. Bobby shook his head and made to explain, but the older mutant wasn't done. "So what happens if you can't overcome that, huh? If Rogue stays untouchable, you just going to give up and move on?"

Bobby looked angry now. He stood up indignantly. "No. No way. Look, I've seen what happens when she touches someone. I saw what happened to you." Logan flinched at the memory. The look in her eyes as he stabbed her through the chest, the feeling that washed over him when she touched him, sucking the life, the power, out of him. He didn't resent Rogue for that. She'd done what she'd had to, to survive, something he himself had always done. And it had been him that put her in the life and death situation in the first place. Just like it was his fault Magneto got to Rogue. And then he left, so soon after promising to look after her… Damn. Logan suddenly realised he had a lot to make up to that kid. Maybe this was the start of his repent. He looked back at Bobby who was breathing heavily, offended at the accusation.

"I knew what I was getting into from the start," the boy continued. "I want to be with Rogue, whatever that does or doesn't involve." A silence followed, Logan staring Bobby down, the Wolverine in him not quite satisfied just yet. Despite the fact Bobby was standing, it felt as though Logan was still looking down at him.

"Just make sure you're on the same page. If you're not in it for the long haul, make sure she knows that, now. Because if I hear you've broken her heart anywhere down the line, you won't like what happens next, you got it bub?"

Bobby swallowed and nodded, a flicker of fear washing over his face, overtaken by determination. "I'm not going to hurt Rogue."

"Good." Logan stood. "You do, and you'll be answering to me." He turned to go, feeling slightly better having sufficiently scared the young mutant.

"What does it matter to you anyway? What's she to you?" Logan looked back at Bobby. He looked curious, almost wary himself. That was good. It meant Bobby was looking out for Rogue. Unless he was just looking out for himself… The kid continued, "Rogue means the world to me. What does she mean to you?"

Logan crossed his arms and continued out the door of the kitchen. "I'll be keeping an eye out, just know that bub," he called behind him.

Logan didn't answer Bobby's question.

He didn't really know how...


End file.
